Let me love you
by Kamila-chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is in a bit of bind. She ran away from her fiancée, Natsu Dragneel, and her father due to extraneous reasons. On her journey to find a better life she mets 'Fairy Tail' a company that offers her help for nothing in return! AU sucky summary but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

All Lucy could think of was 'run, I have to get out of here!'

She had to get out of her house, and she had to do it quickly. It was three in the morning so no one would be up. She left the three letters on her desk, along with her engagement ring and cellphone. The blonde woman then grabbed her bag and took a long look at her room.

'I'll miss this,' she thought, closing the door as silently as she could. When she turned she came face to face with her nanny, Ms. Spetto.

"Miss Lucy, please don't do this," said the nanny, "your father will turn the world around to find you, and what about Master Natsu? He will be heartbroken."

"Miss Spetto, I left you a letter everything is explained there, so please let me go," Lucy begged silently.

Ms. Spetto wiped tears off her eyes and grabbed Lucy's hand. She guided Lucy to her mom's old stables. She then moved a pile of straw to the side revealing a safe. Lucy's eyes widened, and Ms. Spetto started to explain, "your mother thought this might happen, that's why those stables are still here."

The vault open revealing large amounts of cash, and a couple of debit cards.

"I can't take the cards, Father will find me with those!"

"Miss Lucy, your mother is a smart woman. Even though right now she's been in the hospital for seven years, she knew this would happen, therefore since the day you were born there been an account that only you can access. It's a Swedish account, far from the power of your father," Ms. Spetto handed her all the cash and cards.

"What kind of bank is not under father's power?" asked Lucy, curious to know what bank saved themselves from Jude Heartfilia's greed.

"Fairy Tail," answered Ms. Spetto.

* * *

Ms. Spetto got back into the house feeling relieved that she provided her child a faster way out. She went to Ms. Lucy's room to grab the letter that was meant for her. Back in her room she started reading.

_Dear Ms. Spetto:_

_I am sorry I have to leave in such a hurry. Ms. Spetto I want you to know that these past seven years when my mother was in the hospital you were my landline in the world of rich and powerful. You might think you know why I'm leaving, and you are partly right. I don't want to marry Natsu. He is a horrible man and all the money in the world cannot buy my heart. Besides, there is another reason why I am running away. Attached to this letter is that reason, please look at it._

Ms. Spetto then looked behind a letter to find something that would forever make her happy and sad at the same time.

**LUCY HEARTFILIA we are glad to inform you that your test result show that you are not sick. You are pregnant. Congratulations Ms. Heartfilia**.

_I know, huh? Pregnant! I don't know if this is a blessing or a curse but I will cherish this baby more than my own life. That's why I'm running. Before you think Natsu is the father, please don't. There is no way I would've let that asshole touch me (pardon my french). Remember my ex-boyfriend from high school, Sting Eucliffe? Yeah, he is the father. Ms. Spetto please burn both letters, I do not want anyone knowing about this. I love you Ms. Spetto._

_Well I'll send you a letter soon!_

_Love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

Jude Heartfilia was not amused. His only daughter had escaped, and he had no idea where. Asking the servants would be useless. More than likely they had helped her. He only wished his wife would wake up from the coma she was on. Layla would be the only one able to drag Lucy back, in order to get her married with the Dragneel heir.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was pissed. His stupid blonde fiancee had decided to play the runaway girl. 'Seriously, she's fucking 20 years old, she need to fucking act her age!' He was currently on a gym that only allowed kids of powerful people. Suddenly he felt someone looking at him, He turned to see that it was his long time rival, Sting Eucliffe and his brother, Rogue. Sting smirked and walked towards Natsu. He was holding something in a small present bag.

"Hey, Dragneel, mind giving this to your girlfriend? Last time she went to my apartment she had to leave without underwear, because I ripped it," Sting smiled crookedly.

Natsu's face turned red from rage, but he realized that Sting didn't know Lucy was gone, "I'd love to give it to her but you know, she's dead."

Sting then dropped the bag. Natsu decided to take his leave then. He didn't turn back to see that Sting was now on his knees, about to weep for his supposedly dead lover.

* * *

'She can't be dead, she can't!' was all Sting could think. He called her cell phone over and over but he got no response.

"Sting," said his brother, "she's not dead. Father Jiemma just told me that she ran away from home. No one knows where she is."

"Are you sure, Rogue?" asked the blonde man.

"Yes, and before you ask, yes, I'll help you look for her as soon as final exams are over. You should now concentrate on that too," said the red eyed man.

'Fucking Rogue,' Sting thought, 'the woman you love hasn't disappeared how am I supposed to be calm!'

* * *

Lucy now stood in front of a thirty story high building. Ms. Spetto had also given her a letter from her mother that said to go to her old friend, Makarov. In the letter he mother also explained everything to Makarov. That's why she now sat outside his office with the letter from her mother, and a very determined look on her face.

"Ms. Heartfilia," said the long-white haired secretary, "Master will see you now."

Lucy then entered the office and was surprised at how well the old man looked. Her father had said that he had one foot in the underworld, but the tiny man did not look like he had any intentions to die or retire any time soon. Her father had been obsessed with owning the Fairy Tail enterprises for they were a growing power but Makarov refused every time.

"Hello Ms. Heartfilia, I see your father has sent you to make more negotiations, but like I said I-"

"I'm not here on behalf of my father. I am sorry for I rudely interrupted you. I have a letter for you. Its from my mother, please read it." Lucy handed over the letter and Makarov read it silently.

After putting down the letter, he smiled at the young woman, "so why did you run away, Ms. Lucy?"

"I will not hide this from you, so I will straight out tell you the truth," Makarov raised an eyebrow, clearly interested on what Lucy was saying, " I did not want to marry Natsu Dragneel."

"Well if that's the reason then you-"

"I'm sorry," said the blonde, "that's not the only reason. I am also pregnant. I would understand if you can't help me by allowing me to stay here. I come with a lot of baggage I know, but I would like for you to provide me with a way out of the country. Somewhere where my father won't find me or my baby."

"Ms. Lucy, you did not let me finish. I would love to have as part of my family. Layla did a great job raising you. You are just like her." He then click his phone, and said, "Mira, please tell Gray to prepare a room at the house. We have a new family member! Also tell Cana we will be having a party tonight to celebrate my new daughter, Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes shone as tear fell from her eyes. "Thank you Mr. Dreyar, you don't know how happy this makes me."

"Please, my dear don't cry. Fairy Tail is your new family and we will keep you safe from everything, oh and please call me Master. Old nickname, you see, your mother started it," said Master.

"Alright, thanks Master," said Lucy, winking back at Master as she walked out the door, "Wait, Master! How much do I owe you?"

"Lucy, I never charge my children anything! Now get going! You have to go with Mira to get all your documents in order!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, here you go new multi-chapter! I have not decided on the pairing but you can see where this is going! Also I'm looking for a beta reader! If you're interested, PM! And remember read and review! And don't think all my chapter will be this long ._. I'm not that good yet and this was kind of the introduction so yeah! Oh almost forgot! Tell me which pairing you'll like to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy now stood outside of Makarov's office with his secretary, Mirajane. Mira was beautiful, with the white hair and voluptuous body, she was the perfect poster girl. Lucy asked her if she was a model, to which Mira answer with her life story.

"Master Makarov gave me and my little brother and sister a home after we were abandoned, I was the oldest one, barely ten years old. Elfman was nine and Lisanna was eight. Master offered us a home and after five years I got offered a job as model, and I took it, to repay Master for everything he's done for me and my family. But he said that he wouldn't take my money. So in order to repay him back Elfman and I have worked with him ever since I retired from modeling two years ago when I was 20. So you see Lucy, Master will help you, and he will protect you no matter what!" said the white haired woman.

Lucy had finished filling out her papers. Mira had explained that these paper were to give her a new identity the only thing she hadn't filled was her new last name, she really didn't know what to put.

"Lucy, you forgot to put a last name!" said Mira.

"I don't know what to put, my mother's maiden name was Lucky, but I really don't think that Lucy Lucky is that inconspicuous," Lucy furrowed her brow thinking of what last name to use.

"Well, then gimme that!" Mira grabbed the paper and wrote something on the last name. Lucy looked at it and smiled, "Mira, I can't take your last name!"  
"Of course you can! If anybody asks you're my relative!" said Mira smiling.

"Mira, how come you didn't mention what Lisanna does?" Lucy asked curious, but immediately regretted it, because Mira looked really sad.

"Lisanna had an accident three years ago, she's been in a coma since then."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," said Lucy, "But don't lose hope. My mother has been in a coma for seven years and everyday I wish she could wake up, Lisanna will wake up for sure!"

"Sis!" said a man who had just come in, "I came to pick up Lucy!"

"Elfman! Introduce yourself like a gentleman than you can take her to the estate," reprimanded Mira.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Strauss, nice to meet you," said Lucy extending her hand.

Elfman was buff and tall, so Lucy expected his handshake to hurt but it didn't, "So, Sis gave you our last name? That's pretty cool, now I can beat up everyone that comes close to my new little sister! Because I am a man and man defend their sisters!"

"Well, bro, shall we get going?" Lucy asked smiling at the tall white-haired man.

"Hahaha, I like you already! You are fun! I wonder what Gray is going to think of you!"

"Elfman, remember Lucy is our new little sister! Don't let Gray seduce her!" said Mira as they walked to the elevator, "Oh and go buy Lucy a cell phone and everything else she wants!"

"Yes, Sis!" said Elfman as the elevator door closed, he then turned to Lucy and said, "Tell me about yourself, Luce!"

And so Lucy did.

* * *

"Man, Luce, your life was hard! You are truly a man!" said Elfman wiping some tears off his eyes.

"I don't understand what that means but I'll assume it's a compliment!" said Lucy laughing and rubbing her eyes to clear the tears.

They were now outside of "Fairy Land" as the sign stated. They walked inside the biggest mansion, which Lucy assumed was where everyone lived. In the entrance hall everyone was gathered to meet the new girl. A huge banner hung and it said "WELCOME HOME LUCY!"

Lucy had never felt so welcomed. Not even on her own house. Elfman decided he should do the introduction seeing as how she is his little sister.

So he started by taking her bags and showing her to her room. The room was gigantic and pink. It was exactly how Lucy would've decorated it if she had done it herself. there was a note on the bed, 'I hope you like it Lucy. Love, Makarov.' She studied the room and found that the closet was stocked with clothes and shoes as well as a safe. Lucy put all her money on the safe and programmed the password to be her mother's name.

Lucy changed her sweat pants into a short black skirt and a pink striped shirt along with some black sandals. She then walked out to meet Elfman. They reached the stairs and Lucy saw that there was now more people ready to welcome her. Elfman walked her to the bar and told her he was going to go do manly things. Lucy told him that was cool. She then turned to the bar to order a soda, when she was greeted by a beautiful brown haired girl that was dressed like a flapper from the 30's.

"Hey doll, I'm Cana Alberona, nice to meet ya, Lucy!" her breath smelled of alcohol but Lucy wasn't bothered by it.

"Hello, Cana, I'm Lucy," Lucy smiled at her.

Cana then said, "What, no last name?" Lucy frowned but Cana said, "Don't worry, doll, we all have some baggage! Me? I have daddy issues. My father is an idiot and only come by every once and he doesn't even know I'm his daughter, but I have my best friend booze and my new friend Lucy," she said flinging her arm around Lucy, "now let me introduce you to my other girlies!"

"Wait I almost forgot, what would you like to drink?" Cana asked her.

"A coke is fine," said Lucy.

"Coke?! Well, I'm gonna guess there's a good story behind this so you're gonna tell me and the other girlies later, kay?"

"Course, Cana" Lucy smiled. Lucy really liked Cana and she was sure she would get along with everyone that was friends with her. Cana grabbed the drinks (Coke for Lucy and a bottle of tequila for herself) and guided Lucy to a big table filled with pretty girls.

"Before I introduce myself, I wanna know why Fairy Tail has only beautiful girls?" Lucy asked.

All the girls laughed, and one with blue hair said, "Mere coincidence, that we all happen to be pretty and we can say that you Lucy, are our newest beauty!" Lucy blushed, and the bluenette said, "My room is right in front of you, I'm Levy McGarden, nice to meet you Luce!"

Lucy then sat next to Levy as the introductions were made. First there was the beautiful redhead with an aura of power around her. Her name was Erza. Then there was a girl with brown hair and glasses, named Evergreen. Lucy thought she looked very much like a princess, but Levy told her not to comment, because "Ever is a fairy not a princess". Then there was a small girl around fifteen years old whose name was Wendy. She was voluptuous like the other woman around her and her hair was blue and long. Then there was a pretty girl with purple hair and glasses, her name was Laki. Then there was Juvia, who was really quiet and had blue hair a shade darker than Levy. Lastly there was Bisca, a green haired lady dressed like a cowgirl, who had her daughter Asuka on her arms. Lucy felt lots of admiration towards Bisca for she had her daughter, who was a cutie with black hair, with her.

"So Lucy," Erza, "How about you tells us your story."

And Lucy did.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter in less than 2 hours? I must love you guys! And I do! so whatcha think? Read and review! Love ya'll! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It was five in the morning when Lucy finally went to her room. Somehow Levy had convinced to let her stay over in her room and Lucy agreed. She had taken a liking to the short, blue haired girl. According to Levy, Lucy had met mostly everyone from Fairy Tail. She was just missing a couple of people. Like Jellal and his sisters, and Master's grandson, Laxus.

Lucy felt so at home with all these people. Levy then wrapped her arms around Lucy and asked her, "So what did you think of Gray?"

"Gray, well he seems nice and everything but I wouldn't get involved with him, he's too famous!" said Lucy.

Gray had introduced himself to Lucy earlier that night and they had flirted a little but Lucy would not get involved with because he in fact was really famous.

Everyone knew the famous Gray Fullbuster. He had started out as a stripper but his dance moves attracted people from Hollywood and he got asked to participate in many shows, and eventually he got to do many movies. Even now he was working on a movie with Erza, but still made time to be with his family which was Fairy Tail. Lucy thought he was cute but he had this weird habit of taking off his shirt. Cana was constantly reminding him to put it on.

"And what about Loke?" asked Levy.

"He's a playboy. I met enough of those in high school," Lucy said simply.

Loke was handsome, all right. But you could totally tell he was a player. He was also a singer so he was on the spotlight which was an automatic no to Lucy. Elfman had started a brawl with him and Gray for flirting with his little sister. The three of them stopped once Erza got up, because they had accidentally stepped on her strawberry cake. She had somehow gotten a sword on her hand and threatened to cut all their dicks off if they didn't get her a cake in less than five minutes.

"Levy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Lu, what is it?"

"Are you and that Gajeel guy somehow involved?" the blonde asked.

"Uhh," said Levy, and Lucy was pretty sure she was blushing, "No, not really. He doesn't get along with Jet and Droy, so there is no way I can get involved with him."

Jet and Droy. Lucy had met them and they were both madly in love with Levy, but it was pretty clear to Lucy that Levy liked Gajeel, who was a boxer. Undefeated. But really who would want to against a guy that scary?

"Well, Lu, we should sleep now. It's nearly six!" Levy giggled. Suddenly her breath evened out and Levy was asleep. Lucy then slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

Jude had made sure not a lot of people knew of his daughter's disappearance. He decided to pay Makarov a visit. Just to make sure his daughter had not come by his office and to see if he was willing to sell his company.

After waiting a little bit, Makarov's secretary told him he could go in. He entered the office and was amazed at the amount of trophies there were to display, along with a bunch of pictures of Makarov's adopted children. He scanned quickly to make sure there were no pictures of his daughter. After confirming it he sat down. He shook hands with Makarov and got down to business.

"Makarov, I came here for two reasons. One for you to sell me your company-"

"No, Jude. You know I'll never sell my company to you. Layla asked me never to sell this company to you, you are powerful enough already. What is your second reason?" asked Makarov.

'Damn you, Layla' thought Jude, but out loud he said, "My daughter, Lucy, has disappeared. I was hoping you could help me find her."

"Very well, Jude. I will keep an eye and an ear out just in case I hear anything. But can you tell me why she disappeared?" asked Makarov.

"She escaped. She does not want to get married yet. So she ran. She is just being a brat, and nothing of the well being of her family. I tell you woman this days think they can do anything!" Jude laughed, "She won't get far either way she has no money or passport with her. She'll more than likely stay around Magnolia. Thank you for your time, Makarov."

"You are welcome, Jude." They both stood up and shook hands. With that Jude left.

* * *

Makarov stared at the newest picture on his desk. It was a picture of Erza, Cana, Levy, Mira, Evergreen, Bisca, Azuka, Wendy, and Lucy. It had been given to him by Juvia.

He looked at Lucy's smiling face and couldn't help but feel bad for her. Her father only thought of her a source of money. If Layla was awake she would be completely against it. It was a good thing Lucy had come to Makarov for help. Makarov thought over this silently then swore to himself that he would do anything to protect the girl and her baby.

* * *

Lucy woke at around twelve to find Levy still sleeping, and Erza also on her bed. She didn't remember Erza entering her room so she just assumed Erza came in in the middle of the night (or morning, whatever). Lucy moved, and immediately both Erza and Levy woke up.

"What's wrong?" they both asked. Lucy started to laugh so hard she fell off the bed.

"Lucy!" yelled Erza.

Gray and Elfman then burst into the room, both wearing nothing but their boxers.

"What's wrong?" said Gray, and at the same time Elfman said, "Luce are you okay?"

They both looked relieved when the saw Lucy laughing on the floor.

"I'm sorry" she said, still giggling, "It's just that Erza and Levy both have hilarious bedheads!"

Elfman and Gray looked at the girls on the bed, and started giggling. Erza was glaring but when Levy started laughing, she cracked too.

"Please don't scare us like that again Lu, and don't fall off the bed!" said Levy.

Gray helped Lucy up and said, "Hey guys, why don't we go to the stables this afternoon? I heard that you're quite the rider Lucy. Maybe you could join me in our polo match?"

"Can we, Erza, can we?" said Lucy, giving Erza the puppy eyes.

"Lucy, on your condition you shouldn't be riding horses or doing much exercise, Levy help me out here," said Erza.

Levy then smiled and said, "well we could watch the guys play polo, Lucy doesn't have to ride. Although Erza is right, Lu, the first trimester you should abstain from doing any kind of exercise. But I don't see why we couldn't watch the guys play polo."

"Fine, I won't ride. But I wanna watch. Now, everybody out! I need to shower and change and then can we have breakfast?" Lucy said.

"It's more like lunch time now, and yes be ready at 1:30 p.m. Well have lunch while watching the guys play," said Erza.

"Hey Lucy," said Gray, "how 'bout we shower together?"

Elfman then grabbed Gray by the hair and dragged him out of the room. Erza and Levy smirked and Lucy laughed.

'So this is what having friends means' she thought.

* * *

** A/N: Another update? I must be a really generous person! But seriously guys review! I'd like to know who would you like to see next chapter or who should Lucy be with? Also do you guys know I need a beta reader? Well if you didn't know you do! If you are interested or know someone who is interested please let me know (PM me) Read and Review! Love ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail. *sulks in a corner*

* * *

Lucy felt really nauseous. Her current state of pregnancy was reaching the 'smell something you don't like, throw up' stage. Gray seemed to find it amusing, because when he came in Lucy was puking her guts out,but he still held her hair back the first time she threw up.

After Erza caught them on the bathroom together, she had grabbed Lucy and braided her hair from the bottom to the top. Lucy thought that was strange but Erza said she looked cute and indeed she did.

Gray then popped his head inside Lucy's room and told them they were getting ready to go to the stables located on the back field. Lucy was expecting to walk, but Gray said, "Hey, Luce, you really think we're gonna let our preggo girl walked around when Erza clearly prohibited it? Besides the back field is way too far to walk, even for me."

"Where's Erza and Levy?" asked the blonde.

"They went ahead, they said something about getting an organic lunch so you could get 'nutrients and blah blah blah' I stopped listening after nutrients." answered the stripper.

Lucy giggled and saw that the golf car that had been left there was their transport. Lucy climbed on and Gray followed. He started asking her questions as he drove.

"So, Luce, how come I heard you are quite the rider, how come I've never seen you on polo matches or at the Rider?"

The Rider was a place for elite riders, who were either children of the rich or were talented by nature so rich people payed them to represent them. Lucy had only been there once, because Fairy Tail own the place and her father was completely against her going there. She told Gray that and he nodded. Then Lucy added, "Besides, that's where I met Natsu for the first time, something I will regret my entire life."

"How come?" asked the black haired man.

"He's without a doubt the second worst man on Earth. Father is the first. I mean, Natsu practically bought me from father, and he gladly accepted. Maybe if Natsu had at least taken some time to know me, if we would've dated or something, maybe then I wouldn't have done everything I've done. But no, impatient bastard wanted me as soon as possible," Lucy said.

Gray just listened. He had met Natsu at a club about two months ago, and he had bragged about how hot his fiancee was and how he was gonna fuck her until she couldn't scream anymore. He said this surrounded by a bunch of girls and a couple of guys Gray never met. The way he spoke really pissed him off, he only saw the girl as an object. But now that Gray had the same girl he was talking about he could understand why Natsu spoke like that.

Lucy was extremely hot, but she wasn't only that. She had a beautiful face, and enough brains to surpass most of the people on Fairy Tail in an IQ test.

"We're here," Gray announced. Lucy smiled at him and then turned to the field only to have her mouth left open. Gray laughed at her reaction, "surprised it's that pretty?"

Lucy nodded and Gray said, "Evergreen designed it. She's an architect, you know, landscape buildings, you name it she can design it and make it look great."

"Seems like someone has a little crush," the blonde said.

"Jealous that you can't have me all on your own?" he smirked.

"In your dreams, Fullbuster," she glared at him.

"In my dreams you're naked, Strauss," he laughed.

Erza who had come over heard the last part and kicked Gray on the shin, "do not speak that way to Lucy, you perv." Gray nodded and walked away to get ready for the match.

Lucy smiled at Erza. Erza told Lucy to take a seat and she did. When she saw that the food Lucy looked at Levy, who smiled and starting serving Lucy food.

After they finished eating, the guys decided to start the match. They were about to start when Erza's phone went off. She picked it up and said, "Yes, Master? Oh we're about to start a polo match, WHAT? Eucliffe is coming over to participate? Master, is he on his way? WHAT? He's already here? Yes, Master, well take Lucy somewhere else. Yes, thank you for calling us Master. We love you too, good bye."

Erza looked at Lucy who was completely alarmed now, "Lucy, we have to hide you, I'm very sorry. Gray!"

"Aye sir!" said Gray grabbing Lucy's hand and moving her to the stables, "sorry if I'm being rough Lucy, but I know a place where we can hide until Sting's gone.

"Alright," said Lucy, smiling at how everyone was willing to protect her.

* * *

After a little bit of walking, they reached a large sakura tree, that had a pretty big tree house on it.

"What's this place?" she asked Gray.

"Erza, Levy and I constructed this when we were little, we come here sometimes and you know, get drunk, or when we wanna be alone we come here," he said climbing up the little stairs. Lucy then went up and saw that the house was filled with bean bags. It had a tv and a playstation 3. It also had a large bed, and mini bar. A bathroom could also be seen from where Lucy stood, as well as kitchen. Lucy was a little bit hungry so she went through the cabinets and found some ramen soup which she immediately started making.  
"Hey Gray, do you want some?"

"Uh, what flavor is it?"

"There's chicken and shrimp," answered the blonde.

"Nah, thanks. Like your brother would say, 'Man only eat meat!'" said Gray as he turned on the playstation and settled in order to play his game.

Lucy shook her head and said, "I really don't understand the guys here, you're all pretty cool but when it comes to talking you're pretty stupid."

"Hey, who you callin' stupid?" said Gray throwing a pillow at Lucy's direction. Lucy dodged it and threw it at Gray's head. She heard "hey," but she paid no attention and sat next to Gray watching him play.

For a moment, Lucy thought she saw Gray check her out, so she teased him, "Gray, are you checking me out? What is the world coming to? Could it be possible that the great Gray Fullbuster likes me?"

"Yeah, he does."

* * *

** A/N: Ohohoho, there you go! I might not update till saturday. And for those of you who read my other stories, know that they will be on hiatus for a while because I'm too focused on this one. R&R, kay? love ya'll!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail. *dies of sadness*

* * *

Sting assessed the people in front of him. It wasn't everyday that his adoptive dad asked to go to 'Fairy Land' in order to play a friendly 5-on-5 polo match. For all Sting cared the Fairies could go die in hole.

He missed Lucy, and he would very much rather be with her than be playing here with his other adopted siblings. He looked around to see if he could spot his friend, Gray, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Scarlet," he turned to Erza, " where the hell is Fullbuster?"

"Eucliffe, you're in my territory, if I were you I would concentrate on beating us," said the red haired woman.

"Don't get too cocky, Titania," said his sister. Minerva, "remember that at the club we are the undisputed champions."

Gajeel then piped in and said, "you are only the champions because we haven't entered the tournament for the last five years and you know it."

Sting glared at Gajeel, wondering why he hadn't started a fight with his brother, Rogue. He turned to look for his brother but he saw him flirting with Levy. Damn that Rogue. Doesn't he know you don't mess with another's guy woman?

"Hey, Gajeel, if you can't even win Levy's heart what makes you think you can beat us?" said Orga, his green haired brother.

Rufus laughed, and said, "my, my, is little Rogue beating Gajeel with the ladies?" The Sabertooth siblings then laughed and Rogue shot them a 'shut it or I'll kill you look'.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start the match, first team to reach 15 points wins, all standard rules apply," said Erza putting her gear on. She looked around to see who else was going to participate. She was surprised to see Gajeel had put on his gear, and was mounting his horse. Elfman then asked him if he was going to play. Gajeel responded with a "stupid brats, think they can get cocky."

Loke then asked Erza what position each of them was going to take after she gave them directions, Elfman and Loke mounted their horses.

Levy then yelled, "Good luck guys!"

On Saber's side you could see Minerva already mounting, as well as Sting and Rogue.

"You are missing a player," said Erza.

"Rufus, get on the damn horse already," Rufus looked like he was about to refuse, but Minerva glared at him and he quickly got on his horse while Orga went and sat with Levy.

"Miss Levy, as always your shortness surprises me!" said Orga teasing the bluenette.

"Well, Orga, I'd rather be short and smart than tall and stupid, like you."

Orga then laughed, "Man, I love Fairy chicks, always so feisty!"

Levy just rolled her eyes and turned to the match that was about to begin, and lost herself to daydream.

* * *

While Erza and Minerva discussed, and Sting acted like a cocky brat, Rogue made his way to the girl who currently held his heart.

"Miss Levy" he said quietly, as he sat next to her.

"Oh hey, Rogue, how have you been?"

"Good, but I would be better if you accepted my invitation to go out," he told her bluntly.

"Rogue, you know I can't do that. What kind of person would go out with her father's competition?" she giggled, nervously.

"I talked to Makarov, he said that if you want to go out with me, you should. He said he only wishes for his kids to be happy." he sighed, "I'll tell you what, let's make a deal."

"I'm listening," said Levy with an amused smile.

"If I score a goal today, you'll go on a date with me, no buts," said the red eyed man.

"And if you don't?"

"I'll never bother you again," he stated simply.

"Deal," smiled Levy.

* * *

Levy snapped back to reality when she heard Orga cheer, "Hell yeah, that's Rogue for ya!"

"He scored?" asked Levy.

"Yep," smiled Orga, "your boyfriend is not a good defence."

"Orga, you know that Gajeel is not my boyfriend, but you know if you wanna start rumors, I can just tell everyone what I saw you and Mine-"

"Fine, I won't bother you anymore with that, Blue. Happy?" said the green haired man.

"Very."

Loke then scored the last point Fairy Tail needed to win. Levy cheered along with Cana, who had come to see the game, a bottle of whiskey on her hand.

Levy then went over to where Rogue stood, and whispered to him, "See ya Saturday." With a wink, she walked back to her family, who were looking at her like she was an alien.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped.

"Levy," said Erza, "I'm sorry our staring made you uncomfortable, please hit me so I feel better."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Erzy."

"Smart choice," mumbled everyone.

* * *

Sting laughed when his brother told him that he had scored a date with Levy. His brother had this weird obsession with Gajeel and getting the girl he and Gajeel liked to go on a date with him was a pretty big deal to Rogue.

Rogue had decided to start boxing when Gajeel was making it big. Gajeel was in another weight class, so Rogue was still working on getting a match against him.

Although Sting was happy for his brother, he couldn't help but think of Lucy.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find something to lead us to Lucy. She'll probably send you a letter or something, she can't really live without you, you know?" said Rogue, practically reading his mind.

"Yeah, I can't live without her, either."

* * *

**A/N: OMGGGGGG! Some RoLe romanceee! You guys love me or what? And before you ask, this might become a love triangle , Sting/Lucy/ ? who is the last person on this triangle? Well I'll suggest you keep reading every time I update. BTW did you guys read the new chapters? I cried a little when Gray cried, and my mother said I was the most ridiculous human being ever, but she'll never understand my love for Fairy Tail. Well, enough ranting from me! Whatcha guys think about this? R&R, kay?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy had managed to escape from the awkwardness of Gray's kinda confession, thanks to Erza calling her cell and telling her that the coast was clear.

Gray and her walked in silence, and Lucy kept feeling the tension so she said, "Hey Gray, wanna go with me to the doctor tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's cool Luce, what time?"

"Be ready at two," said the blonde.

They had now reached the field and they saw Cana drinking and cheering for the Fairies had won.

"Sister!" exclaimed Elfman, "we defeated them! I wish you could've seen!"

"Yes, indeed it was a great match, Lucy we should go shopping today, we need to get you maternity clothes and stuff for the baby," said Erza.

"Uhhh," started the blonde, but was interrupted by Levy, "yes Lu, we need to buy you lots of clothes and start getting material to decorate your room for the baby, and I could use some maternity books to help you out during your pregnancy."

Lucy just nodded yes to everything Erza and Levy said. The day passed without an incident and Lucy enjoyed her stay in Fairy Tail even more.

* * *

Laxus made his way into his grandfather's office. He greeted Mira then knocked on the door. He heard a faint, "come in," and he entered.

"Hey, Gramps," he said, sitting down.

"Laxus, how was your trip?"

"It was good, we acquired some hotels on the west, where Dawn City is. It seems Dawn City is becoming quite popular," said the blonde man, "But that's not why you called me here is it?"

"No, it isn't. I actually wanted to talk to you about your lack of a woman," said the old man.

"Gramps, if this is about the rumors going on about me and Freed I swear-"

"This is Lucy Heartfilia," said Master, handing him a picture of Lucy, from when she was still a lady and a refugee.

'Well, she's pretty,' thought Laxus, but out loud he said, "Not interested."

"Laxus, let me finish," said Makarov, "She is currently living with us, I have given her a place to stay when things got rough at her house. Mira adopted her as her little sister, so she goes by Strauss now."

"How did things get rough?"

"She was supposed to marry Natsu Dragneel, but she didn't want to. To top it off, she's pregnant," said the old man, studying his grandson carefully.

"Poor her. Pregnant with that idiot's baby, I still don't understand what that has to do with me," said Laxus honestly.

"I never said her baby was Natsu's did I? The baby Lucy is expecting is Sting Eucliffe's. And as to how it concerns you," Master paused, "it's because I want you to try to court her, she needs a man on her life, and you need a woman. I want Lucy to be that woman."

"What happens if I say no?"

"You're automatically out of the list to become the heir of this company," Master smiled, "Laxus, I'm doing this because I care about you and I know you can protect Lucy."

"Gramps, I-" Laxus started but was interrupted, "If things don't work out, you're off the hook."

"Fine," said Laxus getting up and walking to the door.

"Laxus, don't tell anyone about this, I want you to get to know Lucy and win her over on your own, that is of course, if you can," said Master laughing.

Laxus response was to slam the door as hard as he could.

* * *

Lucy woke up the next day to Elfman yelling that man wake up early and that Gray was a lazy cunt.

'Man,' she thought, 'they sure are loud.'

Lucy then heard a scream. She got up to see what was going on. She found herself laughing at the sight of Erza threatening both Elfman and Gray.

"If Lucy's sleep has been interrupted, you can expect punishment!" exclaimed the red head.

Lucy then said, "Erza, it's okay. It's almost noon, I should start getting ready for my appointment with the doctor."

"Lucy," said Erza, "I forgot to ask how many months along are you?"

"Two and a half, or ten weeks," responded the blonde.

"Well then, I'll start getting ready too," she said.

"Getting ready for what?" asked Cana as she passed by.

"Lucy's doctor appointment to see the baby," said Levy. When had she come out?  
"Oh, can I go?" asked the brunette.

"Go where?" asked Evergreen, coming out of her room with Bickslow. Lucy raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, when Freed also came out.

"I have my first ultrasound today," said Lucy.

"Miss Lucy," said Freed, "would you mind if I came along?"

"Uh," started Lucy, but was interrupted by Erza, "Everyone who wants to come can come, but only if you promise to behave." Erza looked pointedly at Cana and Evergreen, and both of them answered with a "what?!"

"Hey," said Gray, "Lucy only invited me so all of you get lost!"

"As her big brother I have to be there!"

"I'm her best friend," said Levy, "I should be there."

"I'm Erza."

Everyone was quiet after that, and the redhead said, "Everyone that fits on my truck can go, as long as you get there on time. First come, first served." Everyone then rushed to their rooms to get ready and Lucy laughed.

Erza smiled at her and said, "something funny?"

"Yeah," answered Lucy, "you guys are more excited about this baby than me!"

"Well, it's first Fairy Tail born baby. Asuka was three when Bisca came to live with us. They're all excited about the baby."

"Well, I'm glad I'm just not a burden. I'm glad I can make you guys happy."

"Lucy, you'll never be a burden to us, because we love you," said the redhead as she walked away.

* * *

Lucy sat at her doctor's office. The room was full of Fairies. Freed, Elfman, Bickslow, and Gray were looking at parenting magazines. Evergreen was playing on her phone, while Cana criticized how she played. Finally Levy, Erza and Wendy were looking at books that had different baby names and their meanings. Lucy was writing a letter to Ms. Spetto. She was contemplating whether to send Sting one or not, when a doctor emerger and said, "Miss Lucy Strauss?"

Lucy stood up, and everyone followed her in.

"Woah," said the doctor, "I can only have two more people besides the patient, not all of you can come in."

"I'll go," said Erza, and nobody dared to question her, "Will you mind if instead of two there's three of us with her?"

The doctor, although blonde and tall, knew that nobody opposed the famous Titania so she just nodded.

"Levy, Wendy, you two are coming in. And all of you," said Erza, " if I hear you caused trouble while we were in there, you'll be severely punished, understood?"

The Fairies just nodded their heads, scared that if they spoke Erza would kill them.

* * *

Lucy pulled her shirt up and cringed a little when the doctor put the gel on her stomach.

"If we are lucky," said Doctor Midori, "we might hear their see if they're a girl or a boy."

"Really?" asked Levy.

"Yes, Miss, technology has advanced much lately. We can detect the gender faster, and we can also check if the baby has any genetic discrepancies and if it's healthy."

"We'll take that test too," said Erza.

"That test can only be taken at the beginning of the second trimester, so next time you come we can have the test," said Midori moving the probe around Lucy's stomach. She looked at the screen and said, "Oh my goodness."

"What is it?" asked Erza, clearly alarmed.

"It's nothing bad, but Lucy, how do you feel about having twins?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, an update cause I don't think I'll update till next week. Also guys, I don't think this story is having as much impact as my other multi-chapter. I have decided that if it doesn't have success I'm taking it down. Yeah I suck, but I hope you like this update.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

'Wow,' thought Lucy as she walked into Master's office to give him the news, 'this is so not cool.'

"Lucy, dear. How was your appointment?" asked the old man.

"Well, the babies are okay, I actually just came to give you this," said the blonde, getting a copy of the picture of the ultrasound.

"Ba...bies? As in more than one?"

"Yes, Master," sighed the blonde, handing him the picture, "I'm expecting twins."

Master then grinned hugely, "Well, seems like our house will be more lively with your beautiful babies! Oh I do so hope they're girls!"

"Thank, Master. I'm sure my children will be very lucky to have you as a grandfather," smiled the blonde.

Lucy stood up to make her way out but Master said, "Lucy, have you met everyone in the house?"

"Almost, I'm just missing your grandson and Jellal and his sisters, I think?"

"Well, I'm sure you'll meet Laxus soon enough!"

* * *

Everywhere he turned someone was talking about the blonde girl and her babies.

'So she comes with more baggage than expected,' he thought.

He decided to join everyone for dinner and have a drink. Or maybe two.

"So," he overhead Alberona saying to Ever, "what do you think Lucy is gonna answer Gray?"

This perked up Laxus attention. It wasn't everyday that he heard that their resident Popsicle confessed.

"Gray confessed?" Asked Laxus.

"Why are you interested?" asked the drunk.

"It's not everyday that I hear a friend of mine, who by the way happens to appear that he has no emotions whatsoever, confesses. Also, what's so good about this Lucy?" said the blonde man.

He was about to tell them how Bixcslow wouldn't stop talking about her, when a blonde, curvy girl made her way to their table.

Laxus's mouth was agape. Was this really the girl gramps showed her? The girl standing in front of him look so beautiful.

Cana then snickered and said, "that's what's good."

Lucy sat down with her hamburger and fries, done by her new brother Elfman.

She greeted Cana and Evergreen, then turned to Laxus, extending her hand. Laxus couldn't do anything except stare at her until Ever smacked the back of his head.

"Laxus," he grumbled, "nice to meet ya, Blondie."

"Hey, you're blonde too!"

"Not the greatest comeback," said Laxus.

Lucy then turned to Cana and asked, "is he a jerk to everyone, or am I a special case?"

Cana giggled and said, "most of the time he doesn't even show his face, but when he does he doesn't talk. So yes, you're a special case."

Laxus glared at the brunette. After a while of making fun of Laxus, he saw Erza make her way over to their table and decided it was time to leave.

"Laxus," he heard the Titania's voice just when he was about to make a dash for it, "sit down. You should get to know Lucy better, she's a sweetheart."

"Actually," said Lucy, pushing away her almost finished food, "I kinda wanna take a nap, Erza."

"Are you not feeling okay Lucy?" asked the redhead, looking worried.

"No, I feel fine. Just a bit tired."

"Alright," said Scarlet, "go to bed. Tomorrow we'll go shopping."

Lucy smiled and walked away, and Laxus did the same. Since they were walking in the same direction Laxus decided to make some small talk.

"So," he asked the blonde, "how old are you?"

"20, and you?"

"25, you look older, or well more mature," remarked Laxus.

"I was raised to be mature, you know, and you don't look that old," smiled Lucy.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Laxus laughing.

They had reached Lucy's room and they both said their farewells.

But one of them got this funny feeling in their stomachs. You could say, butterflies.

* * *

The next day Lucy woke up to a slight knock on her door.

'Crap,' she thought 'Erza's gonna kill me.'

She opened the door and was about to explain why she overslept, but stopped once she saw it was Laxus.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Scarlet is sick," he said simply.

"Oh. Oh. Okay." 'back to bed,' she thought.

"She told me to take you shopping."

"Oh. Okay. I'll just shower and have breakfast," she told the blonde man.

"Just shower, I'm taking you out for breakfast," he stated and then left.

* * *

Lucy and Laxus were now in a private booth at a little 50's themed dine-in.

The two blondes had already ordered, and were now making small talk just about everything.

From what Lucy had gathered Laxus didn't have many friends because he was always out so much.

He kept it simple. Ever, Bixcslow, Freed, and Gray was as much as his friend network extended.

Their food arrived, and they kept on talking and they finally got to a sore subject for Lucy.

"So," Laxus said, "who's the father of the babies?"

Lucy grimaced, but answered, "How much do you know about the boxing business?"

"Not much," he answered truthfully.

"Do you know who Rogue Cheney is?"

"Yes, is he?"

"No, his brother Sting is," answered the blonde, "do you know him?"

"I've seen him talked to him though."

"Yes. Well, talking is something Sting doesn't do very well unless its to pick up chicks."

"So why were you with him?" asked Laxus.

"We went out during high school, so it kinda made sense I ran to him when things got... rough." said the blonde.

Laxus only smiled and finished his omelette. Lucy was just about done so she put up her fork and stood up.

He payed and they made their way out, heading for the stores Erza had listed for them.

* * *

'Gosh darn it,' Lucy thought, 'not again!'

Laxus was only laughing. It was the fifth time someone asked them if they were a couple.

Lucy smiled at the cashier lady and said, "No, we're just friends."

Laxus being the idiot he is said, "Now you deny me? And I thought he had something special," and he walked away looking as if he was hurt.

"Laxus!" but said man had walked away to look at the strollers.

"Oh sweetie," said the old cashier, "you got a handsome young man there, don't let him go or I may just steal him, ohoho."

'I won't,' thought smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Love is in the air! whatcha think? remember read and review! love ya'll!**


End file.
